Tale's of a Nobody
by KeefaMighty
Summary: He is a nobody meeting new people in new place and time. Read as this nobody finds friends among them. Read as this nobody becomes a somebody. Don't own Danny Phantom/ Harry Potter. No need for me to say it in the story if it's in the summery. Im going on Hiatus. See profile for more information!. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Meeting Luna Lovegood

"Who might you be?" asked a curious Luna Lovegood. She's been around this castle many a times, and not once has she seen this enmity before.

"I am nobody," he said. His voice carried am ominous echo to it. He wore a long dark cloak. His hood was up so she couldn't see any specific facial features. Though underneath the shadows, she saw a pair of eerie green glowing eyes. Those eyes had a certain hardness in them. They were cold and unfeeling, with a small glint of something- curiosity perhaps? - For this unique girl that gazed upon him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nobody," although she couldn't see it he smirked. "What brings you around here? I've never seen you before, so I can only assume that you are new here, yes?"

His answer was simple. "More or less." She was right, of course, but he won't tell her that. He's been floating around in this castle, mostly invisible, for the past week or so now.

"On behalf of the whole Hogwarts' population, I welcome you," Luna said warmly. "How has your stay been so far?"

Danny couldn't help but feel his interest sparking in the young girl before him. He had observed these teens for the few days he's been here, and none of them had acted quite like this girl had. She wore the blue and black robes meaning she was a part of the bird placement. Danny didn't know what to think about the placements but he got the general gist of it.

There were four groups in all. The group of the badger that wore the yellow and brown robes. They were kind and a bit silly at times, from what he could pick up anyway. There was the group of lions that wore red and gold. And from that particular group they had a pair of troublemaking red-headed twins who had a knack for pranks. The lions he noticed hated the snakes who were garbed in green and silver robes. They seemed to be a bit on the vicious side of things, if he had to say so. Then you have the Eagles. Which was strange because of what he heard their name was Ravenclaw. But then again, it wasn't really his business to wonder about them and their admittedly strange names.

"It's been pretty enjoyable," So far at the least. His ghost sense keeps going off at least twice an hour. Tensing up only to relax when those shades have passed by at random. It was going to take some getting used to. But hey, at least he knows his battle reflexes are in top shape seeing how he almost blasted the one caked with his guess blood and chains rattling.

"Well enough actually. As a ghost you don't really get to experience much in the afterlife," Danny wasn't a full ghost but in his ghost form he might as well been one. And being a teenager that he was, it did not help with the times he gets bored.

At this the young Lovegood couldn't help the whole curious tip of her head. "You know, you are not like most ghost from around here. Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Far away from here. I have always been a bit… different," He wasn't lying. As a human he was the kid with the freaky parents that wore full body suits and hunted ghosts. Not exactly what you want to call 'popular'. Not to mention his other half was a rare halfa that fought evil ghost crime.

"I like different," it was a simple statement, a bit blunt actually, but Phantom couldn't help the quirk of his lips at it. "I do believe it's getting late, so I must be returning to my common room. I guess I shall be seeing you later them?" And with that she started to skip away. Though halfway down the corridor she turned around and said, "My name is Luna Lovegood, by the way." She then skipped all the way down the hall and round a bend.

The half-specter floated there for a moment before he whispered a quiet non needed reply.

"My name is Phantom."

He was met with silence and more silence as he stayed looking where at the newly named Luna Lovegood had gone to. "I might as well just go by 'nobody'," He sighed. With that he disappeared, though soon after that, left in the hallway could only be the sound of pattering footsteps hitting the brick floor.


	2. Searching for a Nobody

Correction. Not one but, two pairs of shoes clattered down the hallway. They pounded against the brick floor as they sprinted all the way to their common room. One said the password while the other caught his breath.

"What on earth were you two doing out this late?" The Painted Lady said.

"We wer-" They were unsurprisingly cut off.

"Never you mind, in you go." She had swung open, revealing the way into the Gryffindor common room. On the inside, the two young men plopped themselves onto the comfy couch and thought. The fire place was lit so they could see each other in the warmth of it's light.

"Who do you reckon that was talking to Loony Love good?" George asked his twin.

"No idea Georgie, no idea," Fred said. "It looks like its time for some mischief, don't you think? And how much fun would that be with a fellow that can vanish in a blink of an eye?"

"Very," George smirked. Then he said, "Now to just find the fellow that can vanish in a blink if an eye."

"Simple. Just ask Luna how she acquired her friend. This would be the perfect opportunity to try out our newest invention."

"Yes, yes it would." And with that the two fireheads retired to their beds, where they practically dreamt the same dream of trouble they could create.

Turns out, looking for this new character was harder then it seemed. Especially after the so called information Luna gave them

.

"Oh, Nobody you mean?"

"If that's the bloke's name, then yes." They spoke is unison.

"No, I don't know where to find him."

They went all over the castle and they haven't come upon him once and they'll be damned if they were to give up. "Blimey, this fellow is crafty." They said to each other. They were going down those shifting stair cases, and again came without luck for their search. They reached the bottom and continued on their way to the Great Hall.

"I hear you've been looking for me."

**A/N I know it's llike the definition of short but I wanted to update as soon as possible. So I thought, "Hey, why not the next day. So I did. Reviews help me use the readers reactions to help mold the story so...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Planning With a Nobody

**A/N this was hard to write in the beginning but I finally FINALLY got it! Hope you enjoy! **

The twins whipped around. And there stood before them- or rather floated, really- was a figure cloaked, literally, in black with only the eyes peering through the darkness. They visably froze under his gaze. To be honest, their stares were kind of freaking him out, only a little bit though.

"Well?" He inquired, "You were looking for me, so here I am. Now, what is it?"

That seemed to break them out of their trance. George looked over at his brother before his eyes fell upon the young ghost hybrid. "We were just wonderin' if you would be so kind to lend us some of your skills. You see, this school year has turned for the worst since that squealing toad decided to take away everything good at Hogwarts, so my brother and I were hoping that you would be willing to help us."

Fred finally came to focus and added, "With our plan we can bring happiness back. And hopefully get rid of Umbridge while we're at it."

Danny was silent as he thought about what all this would mean. He seen the woman they were talking about, if you could even call her a woman. She was more of a monster disguised in pink to probably dull her features. Though sadly it only made it worse. he seen first hand what those detentions of hers did to the students. It made him disgusted to know that they allowed that type of so called 'punishment' around. His mind was made. He looked at the two, their determination was obvious in there eyes. His mouth twitched as it formed into a smirk. "What do you need, and I can deliver." It took them a moment to realize that he just agreed to help them. Then across their faces split a pair of identical shit eating grins. Phantom almost felt sorry for the woman, but then he thought about the pain she had caused the kids, and that pity was quickly diminished.

Ron was a bit worried. The smiles that were on his brothers faces could only mean trouble. He looked over to Harry and told him his thoughts on it. "I mean look at'em, they only get like that when they're plannin' somethin'."

"Oh come of it Ron, it can't be as bad as you say it is. Now let's go find Hermione, we need those notes she took in Binns' class," Harry said.

"If you say so, but I'm tellin' you, somethin' big is gonna happen. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah yeah,now let's go." With that Harry gathered his things and left to the library, no doubt that's where Hermione was. Ron took one more glimps at the older Weasly twins, and he felt a shudder roll down his spine, then turned and caught up with his friend who was already out the common room.

Ginny looked at her brothers and said, "The bloody hell has gotten into you two?" They only looked at her and then busted up with laughter, in which she took as a sign to leave them be. Whatever it is, she honestly didn't want to know. At least not yet anyway


	4. Memoirs of a Nobody pt 1

A lone figure sat at the top of the Astronomy tower where the view was best. As he looked upon the stars he thought about how he came into this situation. How he came to Hogwarts. ~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny went out for his usual night patrol when everything tinted green. All was quiet, well quieter. It was already so quiet before. He looked around for the ghost that was sure to have caused this.

"Hello Daniel." It came from behind him. Phantom spun around to come face to face with the Master of Time:

Clockwork.

"Hey Clockwork, what brings you here?" He asked. He then lowered his voice so that it was barely audible but he knew that the ghost could hear him, "It has nothing to do with… him, does it?"

"No, all is well." Clockwork reassured. "Though, I do know somewhere where people could use your help. Come with me." A portal opened up behind the currently middle-aged blue skinned ghost. Danny didn't verbally ask the question, yet anyway, but he couldn't help but wonder what the ancient ghost would want with him. Though he quickly snapped out of it when he realized the portal was starting to close, and then flew into it. He landed in a place that he never would have dreamt of, instead of Clockwork's lair where he thought it would lead. The place where he seemed to be was an office. And in this office was a brightly colored bird. He stared at it for a moment before his gaze landed upon an old man whose beard was a few inches short of the length of his arm. His eyes flitted from the insane beard to the man's eyes which were covered with half-moon glasses.

"Welcome Clockwork, and this must be must be the young Daniel, is it?" He said. His blue eyes practically sparkled. It was odd. Speaking of odd, his clothes were just plain bizzare. He wore what seemed to be a midnight blue dress with the faintest color of purple sparkling across it. Not to mention the matching hat. What was going on here?

Danny seemed to hesitate, but from a quick glance at the now child-sized Clockwork, answered. "Y-yeah, what of it?"

The old mans eyes seems to glow again as they showed his obvious mirth. "My name is Albums Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, now, would someone please tell me what's going on?" He was getting annoyed annoyed now. He may have only been there for a few moments but no one seemed to be saying anything worth importance. But he held himself. The time ghost had brought him here for a reason, he just has to be patient enough to here it.

The Master of Time sensed Danny's frustration and spoke for the first time since their arrival."We are here to offer our assistance."

"By 'we' you mean me, don't you?"

Clockwork didn't even answer, instead continued on as if Danny had never spoke. "Albus, if you would please inform Daniel of the current situation. That would be most helpful."

With a quick glare a Clockwork and a roll of his eyes who now took the form of a man as old as Dumbledore, beard and all, he focused on the wizard as he began to speak. "Well, you see the Warding community has been told to believe that I am nothing but a senile old man whose lost his marbles by saying that a dark lord, or rather The Dark Lord, has returned. Our minister even believes that I am out for his position, which is completely false. To monitor me, Fudge sent one of his workers to fill in for one of our teaching positions." By now Dumbledore's eyes began to harden as the glow seemed to fade from them. He continued, his voice somber, "So far she has made fit to be Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She's been going in on my other staff members. My- she even tried to banish one of them from the grounds because they couldn't predict her future immediately. I know my students dont exactly warm up to her and neither does the staff either. I know that she'll be heading for me sooner rather then later, by by then I'll most likely be leaving, so she'll no doubt be forcibly taking my position anyway."

Dumbledore paused and seemed to collect himself. He had turned an interesting share of pink before it slowly began to dwindle. He then started speaking again, "My one request was and still is very simple but important none the less. You see, I had asked Clockwork if he could send someone who, not only willing to offer the I services, but fairly capable of helping in anyway that they could if and when they are in need of it."

Danny stared, and then blinked then a few more seconds later he blinked again until finally ge said, "Okay let me get this straight. The wizard government thinks you're crazy and tree he leader is the leader thinks you want his spot when apparently you dont. Am I right so far?" The odd wizard nodded so the halfa continued. "Okay then a chocolate bar sent someone to ,like, look over your shoulder to make sure you're not plotting against them. Now you're sure that this person- a woman right?- is trying to take over your school, so you plan on escaping the next chance you get, and while this lady takes over your position, you want me to look over your school to make sure everything is A-okay?"

Dumbledore let a small chuckle escape from his lips as a nodded. "Yes Tha seems just about right."

"Okay, I guess that makes since." Danny sighed. "Though, I do have one question."

"Ask away." That sparkle was back. "How do you even know Clockwork in the first place?" Phantom asked, gesturing toward the now teenaged time master.

"Well it starte-" he was interrupted.

"That's a story for another time." The ghost said. Danny shot a questioning glance in his direction but otherwise stayed quiet. "Well I believe that shall be all for tonight," Clockwork announced. "Come Daniel, I'm pretty sure it should be morning back in the states."

Danny started to follow the older ghost before he paused. "Wait a minute. Back in the states? Then where are we now?!"

"In England, my dear boy." Dumbledore grinned.

"That explains the accent..." Phantom muttered. And with that he fled through the portal where he landed in Amity Park's park. Where, sure enough the suns light was breaking through the horizon.

"Well this is gonna be interesting. "


End file.
